rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerule Giles
Appearance Cerule is a young man of lean build and average height, with distinctive side-swept blue hair and red eyes framed by thick, long eyelashes. His left ear is pierced. Cerule has multiple scars, notably the large one on the left side of his neck, stopping just above his collarbone. There are nicks on his forearms and fingers (and rather prominent scars surrounding both his wrists), which he keeps hidden with white gloves and a large coat and cape. He wears high-heeled brown and white boots, red trousers, a brown vest, a red scarf, and a white shirt. Black straps on his arms carry his weapons. Personality With a naturally serene disposition, Cerule is very patient and open-minded. He is good at noticing subtle details about people, can distinguish between individuals based on a single conversation he's had with them. In short, he is the best gift-giver on the planet. In conversation, he is frank and sometimes quirky, but considerate of the person he is talking to. He does not like disagreements muddling up projects, and is usually the mediator in arguments. He strongly believes in the creed that "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Cerule keeps a journal of his experiences and the stories that he's heard. His collection has grown to the point where he has an anecdote for just about every occasion. He has embraced the role of storyteller and considers it a major part of his identity. Because of his appearance and his easygoing personality, people often mistake Cerule as being some wise, benevolent parental figure. He is not. He does not have a very strong moral core, and will lie and commit crimes readily if it serves his goals. He has a deep fear of being rejected, so he will change his behavior to suit the person he is around. Long-term relationships are a struggle for him because of his inconsistent behavior. He’s an excellent acquaintance but a shoddy close friend. He has neuroticisms: he dislikes being alone, long periods of silence, being asked questions about his past, completely empty rooms, small repetitive noises like clocks ticking and faucets dripping, and probably more. The idea of being forgotten or abandoned by the people he loves terrifies him, so he requires regular reassurance and contact. When there is a problem in his life, he avoids it or ignores it completely. He’s become good at self-restraint and hiding his emotions over the years, but when he’s seriously upset, his posture becomes tense, he picks at his sleeves, and his speech becomes formal and rigid. On an unrelated side-note, he is a very picky eater. Since he can’t handle sour, spicy, or bitter things, his diet is 90% desserts and meat. High cholesterol, oh yeah. Backstory Cerule does not readily reveal his past. Based on his mannerisms and skillset, it can be surmised that he grew up in a wealthy home, but when pressed about it, he becomes vague and annoyed. He has numerous acquaintances, but nobody really knows much about him. Relationships Ariel Aviyt - Cerule's best friend. They live together and are platonic life partners. Around Ariel, Cerule doesn't feel the need to maintain a charming facade. He calls her out when she is being dumb and gives his opinion even when she doesn't want it. He is very willing to make sacrifices and jump through hoops for her, and is aggressively protective of her. She finds it aggravating, since he is secretive and hypocritical. She knows of all of his little insecurities, and can talk him down when he's wound up. Abilities Cerule is skilled at speaking and reading, with a soothing voice and steady cadence. He has a fine palate and can immediately tell when food is spoiled or poorly cooked. His steady hands and natural grace are apparent in his skill at playing the piano, doing calligraphy, and more recently, crocheting. Combat In combat, Cerule favors short and long range, and is garbage in the medium-range. He is not very fast, but he is stable, focused, and can take many hits. He prefers concealed weapons since he does not like being seen as a threat. His premier mode of combat is a set of “High Recoil Bladed Tonfa” (HRBT) called Rossa Claire, which he keeps in his coatsleeves. It is very light and durable, with a retractable serrated blade. The shaft and pommel can collapse in on itself, allowing Cerule to comfortably and subtly carry it. Rossa Claire is capable of firing rounds through the back end when .22 caliber bullets are placed inside the shaft. At the top of the pommel, there is a button that acts as a trigger. On the front end, there is a metal spike, and there is a magazine that can be pulled out and loaded on the shaft. When Cerule fires a bullet, he can use the recoil to force the spike forwards and increase the slashing power of the serrated blade. To complement his weapon, he is adept at martial arts. Since Rossa Claire is usually folded up, Cerule cannot use the gun component unless he loads it in the middle of battle. He’s improving his loading speed with time, but without a team-mate to cover for him, he has difficulty fighting at full capability. He also keeps throwing knives in his boots. Trivia *The surname “Giles” is in reference to Gilles de Montmorency-Laval, a possible inspiration of the fairy tale “Bluebeard.” *”Claire” is French for “clear.” *Cerule has a very high pain tolerance - when he was learning to use Rossa Claire, he frequently dislocated his shoulder due to misuse of the recoil mechanism. * Ariel designed and built Rossa Claire. He named it. Note Anything that doesn't have a source/credit was drawn by me. ALSO source editing scares me and I can't touch the fancharbox, so the main image was done by yumaki@dA. Image Gallery cerule.png|THE DOODLE THAT STARTED IT ALL *O FORTUNA PLAYS* xxxsumeragi.png|COOL PIX_2. Done by the lovely xxxsumeragi@dA. lie-ren.png|SUPER CUTE genderbend done by the virtually perfect lie-ren@tumblr. Celine Giles! SORA PLS.png|Another amazing piece by lie-ren@tumblr, who I swear is trying to kill me with her awesome art. suspicious stare rhaeyra.png|A fb. The one I drew is kinda ugly and also covered in profanity. Courtesy of the talented rhaeyra@dA. casually retcon.png|Here's him being dark and showing his scar and his secret key necklace. My comments kinda bring down all of the COOL PIX don't they Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Accepted Character